To Whom It May Concern
by eeveekitty85
Summary: No one likes to be forgotten.


**To Whom It May Concern**

**Notes: **No notes for once. Let the companions do the talking for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'To Whom It May Concern,

'My name is Barbara Wright, and this is my room. Although if you're reading this letter it probably isn't any more! So then, let me correct myself. This _was _my room on board the TARDIS, the room I shared with Susan, the Doctor's granddaughter. I haven't told her about this letter. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't understand my reasons for writing it.

'I know the Doctor quite well. Quite well. I don't think it is likely I shall ever know him any better. He's such a closed character, a mysterious type. However, the one thing I have come to understand is that he is terribly lonely. I think the only thing that has kept him going all these years is Susan. He adores her. But Susan can't stay with her grandfather all her life, and neither can I, and I can't imagine he will ever travel alone. He's too stubborn to admit it, but he needs company.

'So that is why I have written this letter, for the selfish reason that I don't want to be forgotten. If I am right in my suspicions and it is my destiny to become one of many, I hope that this letter will live on in the TARDIS, to be rediscovered by someone like me.

'Future companion of the Doctor, enjoy your time with him. He is rude, pompous, selfish, manipulative and dogmatic, but if you let him, he can show you marvels beyond imagination.

'Yours faithfully,

'Barbara Wright

'Once abducted and still trying to return, but now at home in the TARDIS.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'To the Future,

'My name is Jo Grant, and this is the first time I've slept here in the TARDIS. It isn't really my room, not really, but this is a special occasion for me and the Doctor. Our first journey! The Time Lords have finally seen sense about all that bother with the Doctor interfering. Well yes, he does interfere, but he's very good at it and they jolly well know it!

'I feel quite nosy, looking in all the drawers when they don't really belong to me, but I'm glad I did. It's so strange that I'm the first person to come across your letter, Barbara. Or at any rate, the first one to reply. Well it's not _really _a reply, but I thought I ought to do something since you tried so hard to be remembered.

'I'd like to be remembered too I suppose, but I've never really thought about my future before now, with or without the Doctor. To be honest, I've got so used to all the aliens and invasions and little green men that I can't ever imagine going back to an ordinary life. It would be nice to be able to keep a pair of shoes in a reasonably nice condition for once though.

'I'm not sure whether I agree Barbara about the Doctor being lonely. He's always seemed very independent to me. He must have changed since then though, because I wouldn't describe my Doctor as selfish either. Oh, he's terribly opinionated of course, but not selfish. He's been so kind to me, like an uncle with his favourite niece. I'm very glad I met him. Blow the shoes! The Doctor is worth the shoes!

'Well, I must dash. I don't really belong here after all, and I'm pretty sure we've landed. So goodbye Barbara. I'll have to ask about you and Susan. Do you know, I never even knew he had a daughter, let alone a granddaughter! And hello to all you reading this after me. You're very, very lucky.

'Yours Faithfully,

'Jo Grant'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dear Everyone,

'My name is Sarah Jane Smith, and I understand why Barbara Wright and Jo Grant have such different ideas about the Doctor. He changes, _completely _changes! From kindly uncle to teeth and curls. He looks different, he acts different…in fact, he acts like a madman. He'll take some getting used to.

'It's really fascinating to look at this letter years on. It's like a little piece of the past has been preserved. Obviously I knew about Jo, but beyond her I wasn't sure just who had travelled with the Doctor. That's something I'm going to have to find out more about. I won't let you girls be forgotten, don't you worry about that. I just hope someone after me is kind enough to do the same.

'Change and all, I can't see myself leaving the Doctor for quite a while yet. He is the most fascinating man I've ever met, now even more so. I hope I make an impression on him because he's completely changed my life. That is the truth. He is worth shoes and fear and the occasional imprisonment. And he's taught me so much and shown me so much. The TARDIS feels like home now.

'Doctor, if you ever read this, please remember me. Remember all of us. And when we're gone, talk about us sometimes.

'Yours,

'Sarah Jane Smith'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'My name is Turlough, and I can't believe the Doctor put me in a girl's room.

'Turlough'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So that's why you wanted to swap rooms Turlough!

'My name is Tegan Jovanka. I'm Australian, and I should be an air hostess. Instead I'm roaming around the Universe in a police box with Turlough and the strangest man I've ever known. I've seen him change too, and I completely sympathise with Sarah Jane: it's very, very weird.

'The Doctor I know best is blonde, young-looking and seems to like cricket. A lot. He has a sort of boyish charm, I'll give him that. And I must admit that travelling with him has had it's good points. I have seen some amazing things.

'But I've also seen a lot of terrible deaths. And I've been possessed. Twice. It gets a bit too much at times.

'Oh well. I'm happy enough for now, and you're right: it's worth it I suppose.

'Regards,

'Tegan'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello everyone! My name is Ace, and I think I'm right in saying that my Doctor is the seventh. He's a lot like the Doctor Jo Grant described I think, the kindly uncle with his favourite niece. He's taught me a lot, and I like to think that I've taught him a thing or two! It's brilliant travelling with him, just brilliant. If you're reading this: lucky you. In a stupid way I almost feel jealous.

'Ace'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'To the future,

'My name is Rose Tyler, and until very recently I thought I was unique. Special. Now I'm one of many, and yes, that hurt for a while. But when you're with the Doctor, you have to learn to take things as they come.

'My first Doctor was…well…fantastic. The loneliest and most complicated man I've ever known, carrying the pain of a war I'll never understand. But full of life and curiosity. Full of compassion. I think I fell in love with him once. And not so long ago I would have done anything to get him back.

'And of course things have changed now. The most important man in my life died but I didn't get a chance to grieve properly, to accept his death. I had to carry on. He's still the Doctor, and that makes it better, but it's never going to be quite the same. You'll understand when it happens to you.

'The same Sarah Jane who wrote her own letter told me that some things were worth getting your heart broken for. She could be right. I'm not saying she's wrong.

'Enjoy every moment. It's a better life. If you let it be.

'Rose'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews make the happiness factor go UP…Paul McGann also adds to this, but I can't legally buy him yet, so reviews will do. Sorry if any of this was out of character. I did try to stick to the ones I know best, but to be honest that includes Rose, Jack and uh…that's it. So improvisation occurred. Did it work?


End file.
